Agent Club's Robber Riot (Video Game)
Agent Club's Robber Riot 'is an upcoming '''Club Penguin '''video game in development by Club697. The game's plot is about the Robber Penguin Agency (RPA) is assigned on a mission called "'R.I.O.T"; which you will need to figure out how to stop the CPPD (Club Penguin Police Department) from destroying the RPA, thus beggining "The Robber Riot". The game will be released for Wii U & Nintendo 3DS on April 17, 2015. Game Guide Prolouge - The Announcement Agent Club is in his igloo until he gets a call from his robber phone. He realizes the Robber Penguin Agency is having another new mission, he quickly gets ready and flies to the RPA HQ. Agent Unknown the director of the agency tells everyone they have a meeting. In the meeting table, Agent Unknown shows everyone on the RPA Screen. The Club Penguin Police Department (CPPD) calls the RPA. Chapa the CPPD's director tells the RPA they are planning to destroy them once and for all. Agent Unknown says to him that they will not take that risk and are planning to fight back. Chapa says it won't be that easy for them as he shows the plan. Agent Unknown interupts the call and says the RPA will have a plan for the CPPD called "R.I.O.T" (Robbers Infiltrating Organized Teams). Agent Unknown needs everyone to get to their places now before it's too late. After the cutscene, the player takes control Agent Club in the RPA HQ. You will need to talk to Agent Unknown who says he needs some missing parts for the R.I.O.T Robot Maker 7000, there are five missing parts that are needed. *To get the first part, move Agent Club with the left analog stick to the basement. In the basement you will need to flip the levers in the correct order: Left, Right, Middle, Right, Right, Left. (Use the touch screen to flip the levers), doing so will activate the power outage to the safe and will collect the first part. *The second part is on the 2nd floor of the RPA HQ. It is in one of the RPA lockers that has a combination lock on it. When you get to the locker that has a combination lock, (Press B to interact with objects) and enter "7-2-3". Doing so will unlock the locker and you will collect the second part. *The third part is on the 4th floor of the RPA HQ. It is in the storage area where the RPA keeps stolen items. The missing part is in one of the boxes the RPA keeps in, however the boxes are numbered, if you look at the wall there will be a message left by Agent Unknown where he gives you the clues to which number he is talking about. The number is "135", look in box 135 and you will collect the third part. *The fourth part is on 6th floor of the RPA HQ. It is in the RPA labs, this is a series of labs that the RPA usually plans their inventions. The fourth part is in a tube chamber however it is somehow locked. If you look next to the chamber, there will be nine switch panels that do certain things to the chamber. They will have a certain order and will change another switch but will turn the original switch back to normal. The order you must put them are "9-3-5-1-6" when you correctly put the correct order in you will gain the fourth part. (If you mess up you can leave the room and try again which will restart it). *The fifth and final part will be on the roof of the RPA HQ. To get this part, you will need to go up on the roof using the elevator. When you get onto the roof, there will be buttons you must step on in order to get the final part. The buttons however are color coded. (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Purple). The order of the buttons you must step on are blue, blue, red, yellow, green, green, blue. When you correctly step on buttons in the right order. You will get the final part for the R.I.O.T Robot Maker 7000. When you have all the missing parts for the machine you must talk to Agent Unknown. A cutscene then plays; Agent Unknown then powers the machine and puts the parts into place, which then activates the machine and powers the signals. When it is finished powering, the R.I.O.T Robot Maker 7000 activates. The RPA agents are amused, however, upon further inspection, one of the CPPD's agents, crash open the RPA HQ in a helicopter and finds out the plans. The agent quickly jumps down and grabs the seven Robber Tablets and flys away. Agent Unknown is stunned and demans his the tablets back, however, Agent Club immediately says he wants to volunteer to get the robot back. Agent Unknown is surpised with this but gives Agent Club the RPA Laptop, which he then demonstrates how it works by giving a short tutorial to the player. "The RPA Laptop is the official laptop of the Robber Penguin Agency. You can contact agents, get hidden files and recieve incoming calls from the director, agents, or other penguins. Let me show you how to use it" *''To bring up the laptop tap the gamepad. '' *''If you want to call an agent go into "Contacts". *''Search for the agent and then tap "Contact". *''You can also abort the call by tapping'' "Abort". *''Finally I want to show you the email feature, tap the mail icon. Now tap on "New Mail", here you can see the recent emails you have gotten, you also have the "Trash" feature where you can delete emails. '' "That's it for now but you can download more features at the software download files in the RPA Labs." After the tutorial, Agent Unknown counts on Agent Club to find the seven Robber Tablets before it's too late. Move Agent Club with the left analog stick to control him to the main entrance door of the RPA HQ. Another cutscene will play featuring a meeting with Chapa23 and his CPPD agents. He says that the RPA will be destroyed in a matter of time and everything is all planned. Chapa then brings up a screen showing the player (Agent Club) going to the next destination. He finds out that the RPA director (Agent Unknown) sent one of his agents to get the robber tablet. Chapa asks his agents if anyone wants to volunteer to defeat the player. One of his agents Agent Mastermind (Now working for the CPPD), says he would like to trample the player. Chapa23 agrees and allows Agent Mastermind to go and defeat the player once and for all. Which leads to his other agent, Agent Cool to tag along with Agent Mastermind as well. Chapa23 then tells the rest of the CPPD agents that he assigned Agent Omega X to guard the first robber tablet by the player. Chapa23 says the player will be no match for what's coming ahead of him. Chapter 1 - Penguin City A black screen appears on screen with text which reads: "With the CPPD and Chapa23 plan to defeat the hero. Agent Club heads off to start his adventure, but little did he know he was being watched by the CPPD. On the streets of Penguin City, he could see the Omega Tower in the far-off distance. Meanwhile in the RPA HQ, Agent Unknown counts on Agent Club to get the robber tablet before it's to late. Many challenges await him as the adventure begins." Chapter 1-1: The Adventure Begins (WARNING: STILL IN PROGRESS!) Agent Club is in the middle of Penguin City, he gets an email from Agent Unknown explaining if he interacts with an enemy. He will have to fight it in a turn-based battle. He also explains he can use the RPA Laptop to get information about enemies. He then shows the player where the Robber Index is. NOTE: 'To bring up the Robber Index, the player can bring up the menu and go to the RPA Laptop page and bring up the "Robber Index" icon. Here you can see all of the enemies you have found and tells the information about it. (The icon won't show up during the Prologue, so you'll only get it during the first chapter onward). After the introduction, head right and you'll see some CPPD officers. Fight them in a battle for some experience. ''NOTE: When fighting in turn based gameplay, you will have four options. You will have Punch, Weapons, Items, and Stradiges. After you attack, the enemy will then attack you. On the top left corner of the screen, you will have your Health Bar and the number of money you have. It is highly recommended that you fight a new enemy for multiple reasons: *You will gain experience and money. *You will need to get information about the enemy for the Robber Index especially if your going for a 100% run on this. It is definitely helpful for rarer enemies. Gameplay The gameplay will be an RPG Style gameplay; when you interact with an enemy you will battle with the enemy in a turn based battle and options to attack. Controls (Wii U) *'''Left Analog Stick: Move *'Right Analog Stick': Camera angle *'A': Attack/Talk to Penguins *'B': Interact With Objects Controls (3DS) *'Circle Pad': Move *'A': Attack/Talk to Penguins *'B': Interact With Objects Trivia *When players buy this game, they will receive a free Club Penguin code they can add to their account. *It will be released on Wii U & 3DS. *This game will be in devloment by Club's Company.